what men do when they're bored
by restless-soul13
Summary: Trowa, Seto and Yugi get bored. no yaoi. sorry


Yugi, Trowa, and Seto were sitting in Seto's apartment wondering what to do. Everyone had gone to do something, leaving them alone. 

Trowa: We could play go fish.

Seto: But that's too boring. Why don't we make the losers do something.

Yugi: Like what?

Seto: We'll figure that as we go along.

Trowa and Yugi agreed and soon they had their cards.

Trowa: The losers of this match will have to hop around in pink bunny outfits, then get their pictures taken.

Yugi: O.K.

 The winner of the match was Yugi. So Seto and Trowa put on their costumes and tried to hop. But the suits were really big so they kept falling down. Then Yugi took their pictures and the quickly stripped themselves of the costumes. They got a new hand.

Seto: The losers will have to pour hot chocolate down their pants. Then add whipped cream. And nuts if not already there.

The winner of the match was Yugi so once again Trowa and Seto had to face the challenge. They didn't have any hot chocolate so the had to settle for cold coffee. No whipped cream, so they poured a cup of milk down their pants. But they did have nuts     ( thank goodness.) They got a new hand.

Yugi: The losers will have to do what ever the winner wants them to do.

Everyone came home, and the winner was Trowa. He thought for a long time before smiling slightly.

Trowa: I want Seto to tell Mikia that he is afraid of bunnies. I want him to act like he means it too. And I would like Yugi to sing 'It's getting hot in here.' By Nelly in front  of Fay.

Yugi: What? I know that song. Can I please sing something else.

Trowa shook his head.

Seto: Well, I guess I'll do mine first. Where is she anyway.

Yugi: She might be over with Fay.

They walked to the opposite apartment and walked inside. They walked to Fay and Yugi's room. Yugi opened the door. Fay was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She looked at them.

Fay: Hi Yugi.

Trowa: You might want to do your right now.

Yugi nodded. He walked to Fay CD case and Found Now 11. He put it in the CD player and pressed play.

Fay:?

Yugi:

 Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....  
I was like, good gracious epp (blush) bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my semen(blush)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believing

Me and the rest of my demons um  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up um on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (Blush)  
And cant nobody stop the juice (blush) so baby tell me whats the use

I said  
Its gettin hot in here so hot(big blush)  
So take off all your clothes(even bigger blush)

I said  
Its gettin hot in here so hot (by this time he CAN'T blush  anymore.)  
So take off all your clothes  
  


Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint mumble the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the bottle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
loppi collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like( fake high falsetto)  "girl I think my butt gettin big"

I said  
Its gettin hot in here so hot  
So take off all your clothes

I said  
Its gettin hot in so here so hot  
So take off all your clothes

The song ends. 

Yugi: Um.

Fay: Oh Yugi

Fay pulls Yugi to the bed. 

Fay: You make me so hot. Your voice is so sexy. 

Fay whispered something to Yugi.

Fay: Now go close that door so I can rape you hard and dirty. 

Yugi closed the door and locked it.

Seto and Trowa sweatdrop.

Seto: I guess it's my turn.

They walked back to Seto's apartment. Mikia was sitting on the couch reading something.

Seto: Um Mikia. I have to tell you something.

Mikia: Yes.  

Seto: um. I forgot. Oh yeah bunnies.

Mikia:? Bunnies?

Seto: Yes. I'm terrified of bunnies. Their ears go up and down and scare me half to death. And people make them into little rapes.

Mikia: Rapes?

 Seto: Why did she have to say that. That will be stuck in my head all night.

Mikia:? What will?

Seto: Fay saying now go close that door so I can rape you hard and dirty.  

Mikia:?! What

Seto: Um, but anyways, I am so scared of bunnies I-

Mikia holds up the pink bunny costume.

Mikia: Where did this come from?

Seto: Epp!! A bunny!

Seto jumped up and landed in someone's arms. He looked up to see Vannen.

Vannen: What are you doing?

Seto: I'm afraid …… of bunnies?

Mikia: Ohh. Piccies.

She held up the picture of Trowa and Seto as bunnies. 

Mikia: I smell blackmail.

Seto: Epp!!

Vannen: Will you please let me go?

Seto lets him go and falls to the ground. He walked over to Mikia and tried to get the pictures.

Mikia: No. You have to do something for me first.

Seto: What?

Mikia walked into the bedroom motioning for Seto to follow.

Mikia: Now go close that door so I can rape you hard and dirty.

                                                           THE END!!!!


End file.
